6teen fun:
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: Just another day in the live of six teens. Romance, love, betrayal. What else could be in store for these six friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi lectores! (Did I say that right? I sure hope so!) Well, this is my second story! I hope it's good! :) Love you guys so much! To the story!**

"Jonesy! Get back here!" Nikki yells.

"No! Not until you agree to go on a date tonight!" he yells back.

"Okay, fine! Just give me my wallet back!"

He tosses it to her. She catches it and starts walking to Caitlin's workplace, the Big Squeeze. He follows her. When they get there, they sit in their usual spots at the table in front of the small lemonaide shack.

"Hey, Cait? Can I have one regular lemonaide, please?" Jen asks, obviously exhausted from her job at the sports store, the Penalty Box.

"Uh, sure Jen. What's wrong?" Caitlin asks as she squeezes the lemons.

"Oh, just Coach. He's got me running around the store stocking items, taking inventory, and all the pushups! My arms are so sore!" Caitlin nods as her friend vents.

"Well, at least you're not with the clones." Nikki says, shuddering. "They are so annoying!"

"They even annoy me!" Caitlin says. "I have to be careful when I shop there!"

"The Tacky Barn really bugs me. I can't wait until I find I new job." Nikki sighs. "That'll be relaxing."

"Well, I got a new job today! At Candy's candies." Jonesy smiles.

"Yum!" Caitlin says.

A young blonde woman wearing a pink and white striped shirt and white jeans walks up.  
>"Hey Candy! What's up?" Jonesy says.<p>

"You owe me $130 worth of candy that wasn't for you! You're fired! And I'd like to see that money on my desk tomorrow morning, along with you're uniform and you're complementary gift basket! That is, if you haven't already scarfed it down." she rolls her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Jonesy says.

She walks away.

"Oh man! How am I supposed to come up with that much money by tomorrow?" Jonesy hangs his head. "I screwed up big time."

"When don't you screw up, dude?" Wyatt asks, walking up with a coffee in hand, as usual.

"Haha. This isn't the time for joking dude. I got to have $130 by tomorrow!"

"Oooh. Sucks to be you!" Wyatt says, sitting down.

"Thanks for the sympathy, dude." Jonesy rolls his eyes.

"You're welcome. I'm just not in a good mood."

"Why?" Jen asks.

"My mom says she's going to try and save money by not buying coffee anymore. So I'm going to have to use my money to help my-"

"addiction?" Caitlin finishes.

"Yes. I've been on coffee withdrawl all morning." he sips his coffee.

"Dudes, how can I raise that money?" Jonesy asks while banging his head on the table.

"Well, why don't you have a garage sale?" Cailtin asks.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea." Jen smiles.

"Who would want his old stuff?" Jude said, rolling up on his skateboard.

"A lot of people. My stuff is valueable. I touched it!" Jonesy smiled. "I'm going to have one! Can you guys come over today after your off of work?"

"I can."

"Sure."

"Why not?"  
>"Anything to stay out of our date." Nikki teased.<p>

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll be at home picking out things I want to give away. See you guys later!" Jonesy runs off.

"What has he gotten himself into?" Jen sighs.

"Why doesn't he just ask his parent's for some cash?" Caitlin asks.

"Because we aren't all loaded like you, Cait." Nikki says.

"Oh yeah. Right." Caitlin smiles.

"Well, back to work for me." Wyatt slinks off.

"To the Tacky Barn! Yay!" Nikki says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes, stands up, and walks away.

"Masterson! Where are you?"

"Crap, Coach is calling. Gotta go." Jen waves and runs off.

"So Cait, when do you get off of work?" Jude asks.

"Umm... In about three minutes.. why?" Caitlin asks suspiciously.

"'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a flick with me..." Jude scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh. Sure! Let's go!" Caitlin takes off her hat, unties her apron, and shuts the Squeeze down. "What movie do you want to go see?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Jude smiles. _Yes! I got a date with her!_

"Okay. Let's watch Valentine's Day!" she holds his hand and pulls him towards the theater.

"Sure." They walk there.

"Two tickets to see Valentine's Day, my good man." Jude smiles to the ticket guy.

"That'll be.. $13.50."

"Okay. Here we go." Jude hands him the cash.

"Oooh! I want some popcorn!" Caitlin smiles.

"Okay. One popcorn and two large sodas."

He trades the snack counter assisstant money for snacks. They walk into the theater and sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is so exciting! I'm finally on a DATE with JUDE! _Caitlin mentally squeals as she slowly eats her popcorn.

She glances over at Jude from the corner of her eye and sighs with content.

_I hope the date goes well..._

The lights lower and the movie begins.

_This is a romance movie... Isn't it? I heard Taylor Swift and Taylor Launtener are in it..._ Caitlin smiles.

About two hours later, the two walk out together.

"That was a lot of fun!" Caitlin smiles and Jude nods.

"Do you want to go to Jonesy's house now?" Jude asks with a smile. _That went great._

"Sure," Caitlin says and takes his hand. _I hope it's alright I'm holding his hand..._

_She's holding my hand! _Jude blushes slightly as he swings his skateboard beside him.

When the two reach the house, they stand there in shock.

"Jonesy, are you selling everything you own?" Caitlin asks, squinting at the mounds and piles of assorted clothes, video games, toys, paintings, etc.

"Of course not! Just the junk!" Jonesy exclaims as he puts a ninety-nine cent sticker on a piece of paper with his signature on it.

"Well you sure have a lot of junk then," Nikki laughs as she picks up a ceremic cat.

"Oh hush," Jonesy sighs as Wyatt emerges with a tray. It had six cups and a jug of coffee.

"Who knows how long this thing will take?" he sighs, sipping a glass and then smiles. "Oh delicious coffee, you never let me down."

"Well, looks like we have a customer!" Caitlin squeals, letting go of Jude's hand and greeting the woman and small girl. "Would you ladies like to look around?"

"Uh... Sure," the woman smiles and the two enter the maze of tables and junk items.

"Look Mommy! A doll!" the girl yells, picking up the small object.

"Doll?" Nikki laughs at Jonesy and he frowns, flushing with embarrassment.

"It's my... cousin's!" he yells and Nikki shakes her head.

"Yeah right."

"We'll take this," the woman smiles and hands Jonesy a few dollars.

"Cool! This is one job I can't get fired from!" Jonesy yells and the woman giggles as she ushers her daughter away.

"Well, so far so good," Jen smiles, leaning back in her chair.

"Now only... $120 left to go!" Jonesy yells and the other five groan.

**Soooo sorry about the long update. I feel ashamed. Plus it's super short... *sigh* Well, I hope you guys like it:) Thanks for reading and please review! Reading your reviews make me happy! Happy writing~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about not updating for so long. Honestly, I have no idea what I did concerning the beginning of this story… But, I shall plan out this story, so it will get done, even if it kills me! Anyways, here's chapter three of **_**6teen fun**_**. :)**

* * *

><p>Caitlin lounges on a lawn chair, watching Jonesy try to convince a tough looking guy to purchase a doll, telling him that it'll make him more 'macho'. The guy just laughs in his face and walks off, leaving Jonesy looking a bit dejected. Caitlin looks over at Jude, who was talking to Wyatt, and begins to wonder: why did Jude ask her out so randomly? Sure, she liked him, but it's not as if they've gone any farther than flirting with one another from time to time. Confused, she sips a glass of lemonade and continues to brood over the questions running through her mind.<p>

A bit away from her sat Nikki, who was smirking at Jonesy's rejected face while lounging on a lawn chair of her own.

"Why were you trying to convince him to buy the doll and not something more, I don't know, _masculine_?" she asks, chuckling a bit. Jonesy frowns and scoffs.

"It was the nearest thing to me, and the guy looked pretty intimidating," Jonesy says and Nikki begins to laugh. Attempting at damage control, he says, "It's not like I couldn't've taken him though!"

"Of course, Mr. 'Macho'," Nikki says and laughs again, embarrassing Jonesy. She stops laughing and relaxes in her chair once more before sipping her lemonade. Her eyes travel past the tables of junk and stop on a particular object. She stands up and crosses the yard towards it, her smirk growing. She picks up a small container and looks at the shiny cover. "Why do you have a DawgToy CD? I thought you hated these guys."

"I-It's not mine!" Jonesy shouts in defense, rushing over towards her and claiming it from her grip. She raises an eyebrow and he carefully sets it on a table nearby, then turns to her. "It's my… sister's."

"Jen, you own this CD?" Nikki asks, turning to the girl, who was standing by a table that had game cards and old sports equipment. Jen looks up from a shiny helmet and looks at the CD case Nikki was waving around in her hand after stealing it back off the table, much to Jonesy's annoyance.

"Not that one, no," Jen says, unaware of Jonesy's now appalled face. Nikki turns back to Jonesy with a smirk, takes a look at the expression on his face, and bursts out into laughter. A tall blonde at a table nearby looks over at Nikki, who pays him no attention, and chuckles a bit before going back to shifting through the old records of Jonesy's dad's.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" he shouts, but Nikki ignores him and continues. A few feet away, Jude lays lazily on his lawn chair, holding his skateboard and drinking out of a bottle of water while Wyatt sits criss cross on his, sipping his coffee and grinning to himself.

'_Sweet, sweet coffee. Why has my cruel mother taken you away from me-'_

"I don't know why I asked her!" Jude says suddenly, turning and looking at Wyatt with wide eyes and a completely serious expression, which was highly unusual for him. Water was dribbling down his chin as his water bottle lays on the ground after being tossed aside. Wyatt turns from his coffee and looks at Jude, shifting uncomfortably under his look.

"What do you mean?" he asks slowly, feeling a bit afraid.

"Caitlin!" Jude whispers as Caitlin looks their way and waves at Wyatt, who waves back with an unsure smile before turning back to Jude.

"I thought you liked her?" he asks, an expression of confusion on his face.

"I do! But I don't want to ruin what friendship we have," Jude says and lays back on his lawn chair. "Besides, not only does she not skate, but she doesn't even _like_ Sally!"

"Could you remind me who Sally is again?" Wyatt asks and sips his coffee again. He hears Jude gasp and sees him wave his arms in the air, a scowl on his face.

"My skateboard, man! My best friend!" he shouts and a costumer Jonesy was talking to looks at Jude, a look of bewilderment on her face, before hurrying off, scared. Jonesy slams his fist on the table in frustration, causing an old photo album to bounce of the table, and glares at Jude, who pays him no attention.

"Okay, okay! Calm down," Wyatt says, seeing Jonesy's look and shuddering a bit. He turns his attention to Jude and sighs. "So you don't know why you asked her?"

"I just said that, dude. You need to start listening."

Wyatt, now a bit agitated, starts in, "I don't think you're the one who should be telling me that I should liste-"

"I'm pretty confused," Jude says and sighs, making Wyatt frown at the interruption.

"You don't think you're using her as a rebound, do you?" he asks, running a hand through his dark dreadlocks. "I mean, you did just break up with the Stephanie chick, what, like two days ago? I personally think it was just a rebound date. You may really like her, but you don't date after just breaking up unless you're trying to get rid of all the memories you had with your last girlfriend."

"Maybe you're right, dude," Jude says and sighs once more. "Maybe you're right."

On the other side of the lawn, Jen was busy looking down at a sports helmet Jonesy has labeled with a sticker that read '$20.00'. She frowns and picks up the helmet, seeing about a dozen scratches on it.

'_What an idiot. He made this pretty expensive, and it's not even in the best condition! I mean, this strap right here looks like it's about to snap, not to mention that there's enough scratches on it to make it look like an ticked-off cat attacked it with its demon claws…'_

She sets down the helmet and sighs, looking around at the rest of the stuff on the table. She sees something and picks it up, then a look of disgust passes over her face.

'_A jockstrap? Ugh!'_ she thinks as she flings it forward, right onto the face of a buff, tan, blonde guy who was jogging past. He stops and takes it off his face, then yelps and throws it into the street.

"Gross!" he says, shuddering.

"I'm so sorry!" Jen says and quickly rushes over to him, embarrassment showing on her face. She looks him in the eye apologetically. "I didn't know you were running past and I sort of freaked whenever I picked it up and I threw it-"

"I-It's alright," the guys says and unsurely chuckles. "My name is Matthew Jacobs. I've seen you around school before. You're that really sporty girl…" He snaps his fingers and grins at her. "Jen Masterson?"

"Yes," Jen says, smiling a bit. "I'm afraid I've never seen you before."

"It's alright." Matthew chuckles and smiles. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, my stepbrother," Jen starts as she shoots a look at Jonesy, who was getting hit on the head with a cane by a squat old lady, "owes his ex-employer some money, so we're selling some of his junk to raise money for him."

"Ah," Matthew nods and chuckles. "Well, I better be going. Although, I think that I'd like to get to know you better. Can I have your number? Maybe I could call you sometime."

"Oh, sure," Jen says and looks around for a piece of paper and something to write with. She finds a large black marker and a pad of paper that records the sales on the next table over, so she walks to it, tears out a piece of paper, and uses the marker to write her number on the paper before returning to Matthew and handing it over.

"Alrighty. See ya, Jen," Matthew says and continues his quick paced jog away down the sidewalk. Jen stares after him with a silly grin.

"Well, that's the first time I've seen a jock strap get a girl a date," a voice says from behind her. Jen turns to see a smirking Nikki and a grinning Jonesy, who was sporting a bruise on his forehead and a black eye.

"Just wait and see how her mom reacts to the story," Jonesy says and laughs along with Nikki, thinking of Jen's mother's hilarious reaction. Jen's face glows red and she stomps away towards a table full of stuffed animals and the like.

'_Jerks.'_

Caitlin watches everything and walks towards Jen, standing beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders. Caitlin smiles at her, trying to comfort her.

"I thought it was cute," she says and Jen chuckles a bit.

"Thanks Cait," Jen says and smiles a bit.

"No problem. And- Oh look at this stuffed rabbit! Isn't it adorable?" Caitlin asks, picking up a small blue stuffed rabbit. It stares up at her with a cute expression and Caitlin squeals.

"Yeah, cute," Jen says and smiles.

"How much money do we have left to earn, Jonesy?" Wyatt asks, standing up and stretching. Jonesy looks down at the pad of paper in front of him and squints his eyes, reading Nikki's small print.

"Like, $30," Jonesy says and Nikki rolls her eyes before reaching in her back pocket. Out draws her wallet and she tosses a twenty at Jonesy.

"Consider it an early birthday present," she says, stuffing her wallet back into the oversized pocket.

"It's because you love me, huh?" Jonesy says with a grin and Nikki holds up a hand.

"Oh please. I'm just being a friend. You still have to get ten more dollars anyways," says Nikki, rolling her eyes at Jonesy's grin.

"You're in denial~" Jonesy says and walks off back towards his house, singing a happy tune about being a 'free man' or something. The remaining five teens look at one other and roll their eyes, but smile, then follow Jonesy into the house for some of Jen's mom's freshly made snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here it is! Sorry for the short-ish chapter! If you guys have any requests for things to happen in the story, feel free to PM me or leave it in your review! But for now, I leave you to ponder about life! See ya~!<strong>


End file.
